Content delivery networks deliver content to end user devices using intermediary devices, such as cache servers or proxy servers. Different intermediary devices may be used to deliver content to different end user devices, such as end user devices located in different service areas. Often, content delivery networks aim to utilize the most efficient intermediary device when delivering content to end user devices, such as the intermediary device that is closest to the end user device.
Anycast is one of the approaches that can be used by content delivery networks to deliver content through the most appropriate intermediary device. Anycast is a network addressing and routing technique in which traffic is routed to the most appropriate node in a group of potential nodes identified by the same address, such as an Internet Protocol (“IP”) address.